


My Ghost, Where'd You Go

by Orangepineapples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brooklyn, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, WW2, hopefully, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepineapples/pseuds/Orangepineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to stop living like before the war, like he's in the twenty first century, but that's hard for a guy who hasn't can't let go of the past. Luckily, the Avengers and the rest of his friends are here to help, however possible. </p>
<p>Updates every Tuesday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost, Where'd You Go

Returning to Brooklyn after waking up from the ice... Well, it had been hard. After the Chitauri attack, he decided it was time to go back, to go home. He had expected it to be different, to have changed. What he didn't expect was for it to hurt so much. Everything was new, modern, all from the last half century - while he wasn't. He had stood firm, like a tree rooted deep in the snow and ice whilst Broklyn had flowed with the times, racing forward, keeping with the tide. 

Life had passed Steve by, and it hurt. Far too much.


End file.
